heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apex Knight/You get a revamp! You get a revamp! You get revamp! Everything gets a revamp!
S'up my peeps of the HU Universe. Today I bring you this message to talk about the coming revamps of the wiki. Over the next couple of days, some of the wiki's major guidelines and how to's will drastically change in accordance to a new system that we are implementing. For all my users who don't like to read, 90% of the guidelines will be shortened and straight to the point in what they're trying to inform you upon. Most importantly they will have certain tweaks to them that will balance out a few things, fix certain mistakes, and try to keep things easier to understand. Below is a list of the guidelines that will be included in this reconstructive process. *'Battle Guidelines **I believe this is one of the most crucial revamps that need to take place. The Battle Guidelines will be heavily discussed among staff and will inevitably receive a major change to it's most salient elements. That's right all you retro DBZ(censor) fans out there! No more kick, kick, punch, punch battle system. *'Criterion of Crime and Punishment' **'That's right all you criminals out there who have been getting away with mass murders; these set of guidelines will receive an actual system behind it instead of the "if you do this" format it's currently in. Expect real consequences for a character's actions soon, as it will be the gavel that may have some characters behind bars sooner than they expected. Plus Flame finds it humorous to see a Villain appear in court. *'Intel System Guidelines' **'The Intelligence attribute plays an important part in the HU Universe, and I find the current system rather lacking. I believe a better system can be built upon that will prove more efficient than the current one. *'Status Effects' **'Needless to say, these guidelines are actually pretty useful when users are crafting a custom ability or adding some flare to their custom tiers. However these will most likely be compressed and merged with another guideline sometime later. *'Superpower Guidelines **Without a doubt these guidelines need to be revamped in some way, shape, or form. When I look at them I often don't see much diversity among powers and everything feels as if it could essentially be the same power as the next one. These will take some time to revamp over the next few days with all the other guidelines needing change as well. There will also be frequent buffing and nerfing through the revamp for powers. Please note that after everything is revamped there may be changes among your characters in accordance to the new guidelines. Future Saga's and Missions The Invasion saga has finally come to a close as the rest of the Drakonians have returned to Planet Drakonem. With Prince Ko'lasi now in custody of O.P.T.I.M.U.S, there is no telling what will happen next in the proceeding saga. Due to my time revamping the guidelines and other business, the next occuring saga will most likely be delayed. However, for the next week or so, users Flamedude22 and Dedmnwalkn88 have been entrusted of entertaining you while this takes place as Flame will have a mini-saga for older users while Ded will have 2 sets of missions for newer users. Your Thoughts? Now that you are informed of the incoming updates to the wiki, I would like to know your thoughts on it all. Most importantly I would would love some of your input on the saga and what you thought of it. Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Category:Blog posts